Pink
by TomMaier
Summary: A prank, not surprisingly, takes a turn for the worst, and Beastboy has to redeem himself.


There were very few times Raven actually used the word 'hate' and mean it. For instance, when Starfire would take her shopping in a store that exclusively sells pink merchandise, she could honestly say she _hated_ everything she saw. She _hated_ having to ride in the T-car to missions because of how her stomach became upset with Cyborg's erratic driving. She _hated_ how secret Robin was with his past, but was allowed to know _everything_ about each of them. How she felt towards Beastboy at this particular moment, however, also made the list. As Raven sat in the bathroom, looking into a hand mirror, face red with embarrassment, she could honestly say that at _that_ moment, she hated him.

-Flashback-

Raven had woke up to her alarm clock buzzing softly. Her room was so quiet, even the low-volume setting the clock was on was enough to stir her from her slumber. Getting into a sitting position, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes before reaching over and gently pushing the button on the clock. Stretching her arms up over her head, a wave of relief crashed through her as the muscles expanded and the stiffness was lost. She sighed in content. Removing the blanket from herself, she stood from the bed in only her pajamas, which consisted of a black tank top and a pair of dark blue silk pajama pants. After a few more stretches, she made her way to her wardrobe. Grabbing a clean cloak and leotard, she headed to the bathroom.

She noticed there was nobody in the halls, but wasn't surprised. The tower was _so_ big, but only housed five teens. She allowed her thoughts to wander and soon found herself at the bathroom door. She knocked gently and allowed time for an answer. When she received none, she opened the door. Placing her things on the counter of the sink, she turned the shower on. The hot water flowed freely and steam soon began to fill the room. Raven took a deep breath and undressed herself. She looked over herself in the mirror, taking in her own features. She'd never understood people's obsession with beauty. Vanity was a _very_ foreign concept to her, being raised by monks and all. Stepping into the shower, Raven gasped as the hot water hit her skin. She soon relaxed and allowed the water to sooth her.

Showers were Raven's favorite part of the morning. They washed away the filth and foulness of the day before, allowing a new, fresh day to start. She took her all-natural, unscented soap bar in hand and began cleaning herself. If anyone would ask, she'd tell them that the all natural bars worked far better and were far healthier than the 'cologne sticks' most people buy. After she'd finished washing her body, she grabbed her shampoo/conditioner two-in-one bottle. Raven got all of her hygienic products from a special shop in downtown Jump City. This particular product gave her hair the softness and free-hanging nature it had, allowing it to fall back into place no matter which way it was moved. After lathering and rinsing thoroughly, she turned off the shower, stepping outside of it.

She quickly dressed, the quick temperature change making her shiver briefly. She dried her hair and began brushing it, thoughts wandering as she did so. Soon enough, she was finished, and began brushing her teeth and taking care of the smaller morning needs. As soon as she finished, she began making her way to the Ops Room for her morning herbal tea. She walked up to the door and it hissed quietly, opening before her. She heard the conversations in the room quickly stop as she walked in. She looked at all of the Titans, who were gathered for breakfast at the table, with a raised eyebrow. All looked at her with a strange expression besides Beastboy, who'd just looked at her with a large smile.

"Raven, are you feeling okay?" Robin asked.

"Just fine, why?"

"Oh, Raven! I simply _love_ what you've done with your hair!" Starfire shouted, flying in circle around Raven.

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything with my..." her eyes narrowed and her gaze locked onto Beastboy, who was still smiling from his seat. "What did you do?"

"I think you should see for yourself..." Cyborg said, grabbing a pot from the cupboard and handing it to Raven. She looked at her reflection, and while it was distorted, she could clearly see what had been done. Her eyes widened and her face reddened, both from anger and embarrassment. She stomped her way over to Beastboy, who'd begun laughing hysterically and grabbed him by the collar. "You! You dyed my hair PINK!?" she shouted. Beastboy just kept laughing loudly. "Beastboy, this isn't funny! I've had it with you and your damned pranks!" Beastboy's laughter died down at Raven's very rare cursing. With a slight shove, she released his collar. "I HATE pink!" She turned around, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I don't think I can take this anymore."

"Rae, calm down. I was just a-" He began, defending himself. She turned back around, silencing him.

"I will NOT calm down! You dyed my hair PINK! I'm so angry with you! I don't want to see you, hear you, or _talk_ to you! Garfield, I HATE you!" she shouted. She turned around and stomped out of the room. Beastboy just sat there in his chair, staring at the place where Raven was just standing. His ears drooped sadly.

"I-I didn't mean to make her that upset..." he said, almost in a whisper.

"Well, you did" Robin said, his arms crossed over his chest. "You hurt her, Beastboy. You know she's closer to you than she is with any of us. A joke is one thing, but you took it too far with this." He stood up and made his way to the couch. "Fix it by the end of the day or _else_." Beastboy nodded, looking at the floor. A pair of purple boots entered his vision. He looked up to see Starfire glaring at him. She opened her mouth to talk, but he raised a hand to stop her.

"I know, I know. I'm a chlorbag..." She huffed and walked away. He looked over to Cyborg, who was shaking his head with a small smirk.

"You forgot vorblernelch" he said. Beastboy threw him a glare.

"Haha, you're hilarious" he said sarcastically. "Come on, Cy. This isn't funny! I think I really hurt her feelings..." he said sadly. "It was just a joke. I didn't think it'd be that big of a deal..."

"Well, you did dye her hair _pink. _How did you think she was going to take it?" Beastboy shrugged.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time..." he mumbled.

"Now, my little chlorbag, you need to get something together and fast. Hop to it" he said, joining Robin on the couch. With that, Beastboy slunk off into his room to think of an idea.

Opening the door to his room, he walked past the pizza boxes and tofu containers and over a pile of dirty laundry. He flopped down onto his bottom bunk and rolled onto his back. Resting his hands behind his head, he began brainstorming. After about five minutes, an idea hit him. Quickly, he opened his window and leaped out, transforming into a falcon on the way down.

Raven sat in the bathroom, fiddling with her pink hair in Starfire's hand mirror. She sighed.

"I look like a pop star..." She set the mirror down and grabbed her bottle of shampoo/conditioner. Pouring some out into her hand, she noticed it was now pink. "How did I miss that?" she asked herself. "I guess it was just the last thing I'd expect..." she sighed again, sadly. Standing up, she opened a portal to her room and sat down on her bed. "I thought we were getting somewhere... I thought he was done with all of this crap... I thought maybe he..."

**(KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK)**

She jumped at the sound of the knocking.

"Yes?"

"Raven, it's me..."

"I don't care."

"I know you don't, but _I _do. Look, I'm sorry about my prank. I really am. I know you said you hate me, and I don't really blame you. But I went out and got a little something, and I hope it helps you forgive me. Can I come in?" Beastboy asked. "Please?" Raven could tell by the tone of his voice alone how sad and upset he felt.

"...fine..."

"Sweet! But first, you need to close your eyes" he told her. She rolled them, but complied. She opened the door with her powers and she heard him walk in, pausing for a moment. "I still don't get how Wicked Scary 3 scared you, but this place doesn't..." she growled in annoyance. He laughed nervously. A moment later, she felt a bottle placed into each of her hands. "Okay, you can open them..." She opened her eyes and gasped. In one hand was a new bottle of her exact shampoo/conditioner combo and in the other was a bottle of hair dye remover. When she looked up to Beastboy, she was shocked to see him in a winter cap. "That's not all" he said with a smile. Slowly, he rolled the cap off of his head, revealing a full head of hot pink hair. Raven gasped. "I hope this is enough to make you accept my apology. And if not..." he raised a hand. "I, Beastboy, forever solemnly swear never to prank anyone (besides Cyborg) ever again, in any way, shape, or form" he said with a smile. "Do you still hate me?" he asked, smile fading slightly. Raven shook her head.

"Garfield, I never meant that. I was just so angry with you...I just said some things I shouldn't have-"

"No. You were right. I'm glad you said them. It made me realize that I _do_ need to grow up. I mean, I'm sixteen years old and I still act like I'm thirteen. You guys have all grown up, it's time I do it too. I guess all you said was what I really needed to hear." He sighed. "I guess it's just time to change." Raven's eyes widened very slightly almost unnoticeably.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. There is a difference between acting in a more mature manner and changing who you are." Her eyes moved from him to the floor, a faint blush painted across her face. "I'd never want you to change, Gar." Her eyes met his again. He was smiling widely.

"Thanks, Rae" he said.

"You're welcome. And don't call me Rae..." He held up his arms.

"Wanna hug it out?" he asked with a smile.

"...don't push it..."

**I don't own Teen Titans. I think...**


End file.
